Halloween 1994, 2014
by LitLover 101
Summary: It's Halloween and Damon and Bonnie are still stuck in 1994. They have nothing to do and no one to entertain them but each other. How can they make this a night to remember while reminding each other of their friends that are so far away? Warning: Story contains silliness, language and mild violence. Enjoy. ;)


**Hello, my lovely readers. This is my first Bamon friendship fic but I'm enjoying their friendmance so much this season that I couldn't resist writing about it. I will be writing and posting more Halloween stories with various friendship, family and romantic pairings leading up to Halloween this week and next. On with the show…**

**Halloween, 1994, 2014:**

"Oh, God," Bonnie gasped in horror.

"What? Did you find a spider or did you remember that you're stuck with me, still?" Damon asked with a smirk and an eyebrow wriggle while Bonnie rolled her eyes, smacking him on the arm. Unfortunately that really did hurt her more than him but she tried to not show it as Damon began to whistle while pulling out ingredients for more dreaded pancakes.

"No. It's not spiders. It's Halloween," Bonnie exclaimed as her shoulders slumped.

Damon paused with the bag of flour in hand and his eyebrows scrunching together. "How could you _possibly_ know that? Today is the same day _every_ day. Therefore either you've been stuck with me so long that you're beginning to have delusions that do not involve making it home or you're holding out on me and secretly brought a calendar from our time. Fess up, witchy, which one is it?"

"You're an ass," Bonnie stated with a smirk of her own. Yes, she had been with Damon for far too long because she was beginning to make the same facial expressions and soon she would have the same level of sarcasm as him. Damn, they needed to get out of here, and soon.

"Yes, yes, I am. But that doesn't answer the question," Damon said as he picked up a spoon and waved it at her while she wrinkled her nose and gave him one of her best "You really are an ass looks."

"Okay. So, I've been keeping a journal. Actually, I'm using part of one of Stefan's journals that hadn't been filled up because it's like we're connected somehow." Bonnie began when Damon began to laugh and she glared at him because he was always cutting her off in midsentence, like he always did.

"Soon you'll be telling me that you think that if only Stefan will pick up that journal that he'll see you're writing in it and know that we're here and we'll go home. Keep taping those ruby slippers, Dorothy, you can look forward to foot cramps and I am not rubbing those feet with this advanced sense of smell," he tapped his nose with a grin and Bonnie groaned.

"You're such an _ass_," Bonnie yelled at him.

"I _know_," Damon yelled back and then started to make the pancakes. "So why do you care about the fact that it's Halloween. It's not like we can look forward to trick-or-treaters ringing the bell. And right now what I wouldn't give for a handful of brat kids laying on the bell."

Bonnie nodded as she sat down heavily. "You know that Caroline would have made us go to some kind of party at Whitmore?"

"And the last party at Whitmore was so much fun," Damon said sarcastically. "With Silas running around and your bitch witch of an ancestor and that damned Dr. Wes. You know if I could bring him back to life I would just so I could take pleasure in killing him again. Ah, the _good_ old days. Now I have no one around here to kill but you."

Shaking her head, Bonnie stared at the table top. "You know we could have our own Halloween party and just pretend for tonight that everyone else was here, but they're in some other part of the house."

"Yeah, you're _definitely_ going crazy," Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

"We have _nothing_ better to do," Bonnie snapped, feeling irritable.

"Sure we do. We can sit around here and wait to _never_ go home," Damon replied as he poured batter into the pan.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to go find something to make into a costume," Bonnie informed Damon and then walked out of the kitchen. Heading up the stairs, she stopped in Stefan's room. Picking up a shirt from the bed that must been discarded that day in 1994, she pulled it on and then walked into Damon's room, smirking, she pulled on a pair of Damon's boots. Walking back to Stefan's room, she grabbed one of Stefan's diaries and then walked back down stairs.

Entering the kitchen, Bonnie began to chuckle. "You know, Elena, I found the funniest entry in Stef's journal today," she called to Damon. "It says here that Stefan once joined a cult for vampires who were against the use of humans for food. Can you believe him?" Giving Damon her best impression of himself, she waited for his reaction.

"Are you pretending to be _me_?" Damon inquired.

"No, Damon," Bonnie replied with a broody look as she crossed her arms. "Because I aim to serve and protect humanity from the likes of you."

"Okay, _Stefan_. But did you know that we _seriously_ need to go to _like_ the greatest Halloween party ever. Oh, is that _Klaus_ at the door. And I need to check to see if I'm wearing my _good_ underwear," Damon said and then widened his eyes. "Oh, my God. I did a _bad_ thing by saying that. Now, I can't go to prudy school and I might need to be punished for my bad behavior."

Bonnie tried to not laugh at Damon's impression of Caroline but it was funny and, oh, so wrong. "Be back in a flash," Damon said.

In less than thirty minutes, Damon appeared back in the kitchen with an assortment of Halloween costumes, candy and horror movies. "Now, I'm going to get dressed and I want you tell me which one of our _fabulous_ friends I am," Damon said with a smirk as he grabbed some things and then flashed out of the room. Soon the door bell was ringing and Bonnie grabbed a bag of candy. She opened the door to a werewolf in a football jersey. "I hate my life because I am not nearly as awesome as Damon and I like to bite all of my vampire friends," Damon announced dully. Then he began to scratch his chest. "And I think that I have fleas."

"Damon, that is the worst Tyler impression that I've ever seen," Bonnie stated with a laugh. "_No_ candy for you."

"Is not," Damon said. "See, I've got a can of beer and I'm a football player who's a wolf. How is that _not_ Tyler?"

"Because it's not," Bonnie said.

"Fine," Damon walked back inside and grabbed another costume. Soon the door was ringing again.

Bonnie opened the door to Damon in a brunette wig with a ton of tiny curls. "Hi, there witch. I need to screw Damon's life up so more. Want to let me in or I'll snap your worthless neck," he said in a throaty voice.

"Either Katherine, or Elena without her humanity on," Bonnie said skeptically. "And that was not a very _good_ Katherine."

"Was too," Damon complained. "Give me some candy and I'll give you a treat," he said with smirk with his hand on his hip while twirling a curl around his finger.

"Better," Bonnie said. "But still _not_ good enough." She closed the door in his face.

"Hey, I can't get dressed if you make me stay out here," Damon called and Bonnie opened the door to find Damon in his boxers. "Hi there," he said with a grin.

"And _who_ was that supposed to be," Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Jeremy," Damon said with pride.

"That was _not_ Jeremy," Bonnie said with a scoff.

"Then he's boring. Now, I'm going to get dressed," Damon sped in and then out again. This time he knocked.

Bonnie opened the door to a Damon in a long blonde wig. He was sucking in his cheeks and pursing his lips. "Hello, witch. I love and hate all of my family and simply want Matt Donavon to be my husband and for us to compel people to give us their babies, not for feeding purposes. I have respect for human life, especially babies. And why in the bloody hell were you elected prom queen? Wait. Where was I? Oh, yes, babies. I love babies. I want to raise a whole village of little puking monsters."

"Okay, okay. Enough, Rebekah. Take the candy," Bonnie handed him a fist full.

Damon grinned. "I'm beginning to like this game."

"Good, because it's my turn again," Bonnie told him. Getting dressed outside, because it was not like anyone was going to see her, Bonnie knocked on the door and Damon opened it. "Damon. Damon, I love you even though you're an evil psycho who all of my friends hate and think you're crazy and that I'm crazy to be with you, Oh, Damon, you make me all gooey on the inside."

"You bet I do, and a whole lot more, E-len-a," Damon stated and then he threw the bag of candy at her along with the rest of the costumes.

Bonnie carefully selected her next costume and then smirked with her arms behind her back when Damon opened the door. "Happy Halloween, Damon. I believe that you have my doppleganger. I would make friendly chit chat, but I have harmless foes to terrorize with my scary accent and disarmingly cute dimples. No wonder Caroline could not keep her knickers on with my evil, evil charm."

"Klaus," Damon said with a grin and threw another bag of candy at Bonnie. "Dig _deeper_. Really find a part that makes you test you're limits."

Thinking about what Damon had said, Bonnie grinned before knocking on the door. Damon grinned when he saw the latest costume. "Hello, Damon, Might we have a chat about the latest predicament that you've found yourself in," Bonnie said while adjusting a tie that she wore around her neck.

"Elijah," Damon said while clapping his hand together.

"Of course," Bonnie said. "Now, give me chocolate or I shall chop your head off with my hand," Damon tossed her more candy.

The next time he opened the door he had to duck when Bonnie swung a baseball bat at his head. "Kol," he yelled and kicked the bowl outside.

Opening the door again, Damon grinned when Bonnie grinned at him with a flask in hand. "Buddy," she slurred.

"Ric," Damon said and then closed the door because they had run out of candy and were now just having fun.

"Let me in, Damon, I promise that I will not talk about our time in the cell anymore and the time that you and I made sweet, sweet love although we were in separate cells. I still remember your words and they keep me up at night," Bonnie called with a devious smirk as Damon opened the door to glare at her.

"Enzo and I _never_ had sex," Damon snapped as they walked into the kitchen and he grabbed some horror films. "So which one do you want to watch? The one based on me or the one based on Stefan?"

"Very funny, Damon," Bonnie said.

"I'm not trying to be funny," Damon replied. "The _Halloween_ movies were based on me and the _Scream_ ones were Stefan. I thought about suing on our behalf, but didn't want to expose us."

"You're demented," Bonnie told Damon as she began to eat her Halloween candy as he put the _first_ Scream film in. "Oh that is so scary."

"Yeah, Stef _is_ scary but you should see him before he does that thing to his hair. Now, give me some of your candy," Damon demanded.

"No, it's _mine_," Bonnie replied, moving further down the couch.

"I bought it," Damon snapped, reaching out and trying to pull the bowl away.

"You _don't_ pay for anything around here," Bonnie reminded him.

"Good point. Can I at least have a Reese's cup?" Damon moaned and she tossed him one. "Happy Halloween, Bonnie," he said quietly.

"Happy Halloween, Damon," Bonnie replied, her eyes glued to screen when the killer was stalking the babysitter and then someone placed their hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see the killer from the movie hovering over her and screamed. Bonnie went running for her life with the certainty that someone with a butcher knife was after her.

Damon pulled off the mask and sat the knife down before hopping on top of the couch. "Serves her right for hogging all the candy," he said as he unwrapped another Reese's cup and then laughed as the babysitter went screaming through the lawn. Man, he had missed scaring people. "Thank you, Bonnie, for a great Halloween! Maybe next year we can do it again with Stef and Lena. I can't wait to scare the hell out them again."

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and for reviewing, so, please do, be kind and review. Mhaw ha ha ha ha. Happy Halloweeeeeeeennnnnnnnn! **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


End file.
